Within the Shadow of the Earth
by escritor414
Summary: On the night of a lunar eclipse, Tony's plan for a special evening are interrupted when he encounters trouble in the Shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Epilogue**

**Shadow**

Tony couldn't get up, he reached for the handle of his car but the sharp pain in his side made him quickly fall back to the ground. He knew what was coming next, he had heard one of them say, "finish him, finish him!'' He saw the young assailant's hand shaking as he stepped closer and pointed the gun down at his chest. Tony chose not to look, something else had caught his eye. Tony looked up just in time to see the last light of the moon slip behind the earth's shadow, he knew she would be watching too.

The buildings were now bathed in blackness as the sound of the shot echoed through empty streets. Tony didn't feel the bullet rip into him, nor did he hear the rapidly fading footsteps of his attackers. The intense pounding of his heart and the immediate tightening in his chest was all he felt. His breathing quickly grew faster and more labored and Tony knew why, his lung, his chest, and his throat were slowly filling with blood. His nose had already started a slow bleed and a slight cough was the only way to clear his throat. His gaze stayed fixated on the moon or at least what the shadow allowed him to see of it. The moon, that same moon he was working so hard to reach and the same moon that was to be a part of a very special night.

It had only been minutes since the first attack, but to Tony it seemed that he was lying on damp cement for an eternity. His own attempt at applying pressure to his wound was failing miserably and as his breathing slowed his thoughts began to race. His life began to filter through his mind but not all of it, just the last couple of years, just since he found that bottle on the beach. That was when his life really began and he knew it. As he fought to stay awake, he wondered why he had denied it for so long, and why he waited to this very night to let her her know?

He had promised to be home in time and he knew that by now she would have begun to worry. He wondered where she was, but he knew she would come, she could sense when he needed her. Tony couldn't recall an injury or even a simple cold that she did not do her very best to prevent. He knew it gave him a very false sense of security, the kind that lets you go into a dark street late at night.

As he felt himself drifting toward unconsciousness, his hands fell to his sides and panic appeared on his very pale face. He realized that with each labored breath and with each slowing beat of his heart, that link, that very special connection between them was draining onto the sidewalk, its what made the cement damp. She's not coming he thought, she doesn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Alarm**

That morning, Tony woke up before the alarm clock could do it for him, lately that had been the norm. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock, it read 6:30 am. He had a half hour more sleep if he wanted it. He closed his eyes and fell back onto his pillow but sleep didn't return, only those thoughts did. Tony turned on his side in a futile attempt to block them.

He sighed as he again remembered something Roger had asked him a couple of months ago. He wished he would have said no, but he recalled Roger's persistence. "Tony, how would you like to double date tomorrow night?" "Sure Rog, what time would you like Jeannie and me to pick you up?" "Jeannie! Jeannie? You can't bring Jeannie. Tony, the date is with ...!"

Tony quickly interrupted, "No, no, don't say it, don't ask, the answers no!." Roger continued, "Tony, you can go out with Jeannie anytime!" Tony was surprised to find how irritated he was at Roger's comment. He didn't bother to hide it when he said, "No, forget it Rog, I'm not going to do that to Jeannie!"

Roger kept pushing, "Look, this girl won't go out with me if I don't find a date for her friend and I kind of already told her you were going."

"You did what? Roger why?"

In a hushed tone Roger said, "Tony, Jeannie doesn't have to know!"

"Roger, do you know what Jeannie did to the last date I tried to keep?"

Tony's nervous laughter filled the office as the vision of a chimpanzee in a nightgown quickly danced through his mind and said, "No, I don't think so, thanks but no thanks."

As Roger disappointedly walked out of Tony's office, he turned and said, "You know Tone, for a guy who isn't married, you sure act like one." The jarring reality of Roger's comment made Tony blurt out, "OK!, OK, I'll do it." He regretted his words from the moment they left his mouth.

Tony restlessly flipped onto his other side as he recalled how she tried everything to get him not to go, even to the point of pulling at his arm as he was walking out the door. He told her, "Jeannie now stop it, please don't do anything, please no tricks." Tony waited for the usual verbal tug of war to continue, but Jeannie paused and simply said, "I will not interfere Master." As she spoke, Tony immediately realized that their wasn't a hint of mischievousness in her voice, but instead her words were spoken with a sense of defeat that not only revealed itself in her voice, but it burned in her eyes. It was a look he had never seen and it just shattered him. Tony closed the front door and stood frozen on the porch. Instead of a sense of triumph, he was struck with crushing guilt and remorse. As he buried his face into the pillow, he thought of that double date and how he had never spent a more miserable evening.

He lost interest in dating anyone else long ago. At first it was simply out of self preservation, but it was different now. If he wanted to try a new restaurant, or see the latest movie or just take a walk on the beach, he only wanted to do it with Jeannie. Tony turned on his back and softly chuckled at the thought that maybe Roger's comment wasn't so far off.

Before she entered his life, Tony had prided himself on his calm demeanor and his ability to stay in control of any situation. He had become a shadow of his former self and he knew when it started, Tony replayed the moment in his mind. He could still feel the cool breeze on the beach and the softness of her lips on his. It was their first kiss, and he had never felt anything like it and each time they kissed he felt it all over again. No one, not even Melissa did what she did to him. Jeannie made it all feel new, she made him feel like a school boy again and he loved it.

Tony had enjoyed the company of women since high school. His easy demeanor and charming boyish good looks ensured his popularity with the girls, and now at NASA, while most of the other astronauts were known for their love' em and leave' em reputation, Tony was known to be quite the opposite. He had no idea that behind his back, the office girls who were fortunate enough to have dated the popular bachelor, confided to each other how Tony was tender, giving and afterwards never boastful. He was in a word, a gentlemen.

After Tony had broken his engagement to Melissa, the girls were once again quite eager and Tony found phone numbers slipped under his office door, in his desk draw, and at times in his uniform pockets, he made sure to check them before he headed home to Jeannie. The girls were curious and more than disappointed when Tony seemed to take himself out of the dating game. For Tony it was easy, none of the women he had been with made him feel the passion and connection that he felt from that one simple kiss.

He knew it was the root of his recent anxiety. Jeannie was slowly chipping away at his well built wall of resistance. From the start he told her and himself that their relationship would be strictly platonic, and how he tried. He thought, what else could he do? He had enough trouble keeping his life from turning into a total mess due to her many magical mishaps. But it was during the quiet times when a different kind of magic would begin, a magic that was both intoxicating and hypnotic and it was driving Tony crazy. It would happen after cozying up on the couch to watch a late night movie, or after their more and more frequent dinner dates. Or it could be after a simple hug, or a gentle touch on his arm or God forbid, after she gave him that look! When he found himself weakening he would avoid looking into her eyes. Tony knew it was the source of her real magic.

Their desire for each other was overwhelming and Tony knew it was just a matter of time before they simply gave in. His heartbeat and mind raced at the thought. How would it change things? Would it change anything? Tony restlessly sat up and buried his head in his hands cursing his habit of over thinking, it served him so well at NASA, but at home it was making him an emotional wreck. This was different, she was different. He promised himself that before he would let it happen, he would have to tell her first...He would tell her how much he loved her.

He thought of the last time he tried, it was after one of their many late night drives. They had just walked in the front door, but before Jeannie could turn on the light, Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her to him and kissed her. The kiss while tender held more passion and as their lips parted and their kiss deepened, Tony knew he had to say it.

As Tony gently broke the kiss, his hands slowly slid down her arms to her hands. He held them tight and brought them up near his chest. He knew she felt his hands start to shake and the anticipation in her eyes told him that she knew what he was trying to say. Tony knew that she needed to hear it as much as he needed to say it. Jeannie stared at him so deeply and with such longing that his throat grew dry and he quickly lost his breath. When he did start to speak, he stuttered and tripped over his words so much so that he quickly felt foolish and instead of saying what he ached to say, he mumbled something about an early morning meeting, kissed her gently on the forehead and hastily walked into his bedroom. Tony hated himself for it, and as he sat in his bed staring blankly at the wall, he could still recall the rejection and disappointment on her face and it tore at his heart.

The buzz of the alarm jolted Tony back to the morning and in quick response he slammed his hand down on the clock sending it flying from the nightstand. His momentary release of tension now lay in pieces all over the bedroom floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Preparations**

Jeannie woke even before her Master. Excitement kept her from sleep, but instead of tossing and turning, she chose to get busy and prepare for the evening's event. She had seen the stories on the TV news and in the morning paper, that she had just blinked into her hands, was the headline: "Cocoa Beach readies for tonight's Lunar Eclipse!" She read how residents were already staking their spots all over the beach to catch the very best view of the lunar event.

She peaked over the patio terrace toward the beach and smiled at the early morning beach goers who, just like the newspaper described, had their blankets and umbrellas marking their spots in the sand. Most had telescopes positioned and ready, and in one blink, Tony's scope was no longer in the study but now stood center stage on the patio.

Jeannie looked up, it was a lovely spring morning with only a few cumulus clouds peppering the sky. The gentle cool breeze from the beach made her think that even she could not conjure up a more beautiful day. As she finished moving the patio table to accommodate the newly arrived telescope, Jeannie sighed as she thought of the one thing that would make it absolutely perfect, if only her Master would spend the day at home. At dinner she had asked him if he could but he had mentioned an important meeting with a General Orland, so she knew her pleading would fall on deaf ears. She playfully smiled at the thought of giving it just one more try.

Jeannie started to make her way to the kitchen when she heard a noise from her Master's bedroom.

She quickly walked to the door, listened and then gently knocked.

"Master?" Jeannie called out softly. When no answer came, she quietly opened the door. She saw Tony siting on the bed staring at the floor, he didn't notice her come in. Jeannie's concern grew as she saw the vacant look on his face. "Master?" Her last call brought Tony out of his trance. "Master, is anything wrong?"

Tony glanced up toward Jeannie and saw the look of concern on her face and quickly tried to ease it, he managed a faint anxious smile and said, "No, no, nothings wrong. I accidentally knocked the clock on the floor, that's all." Before Tony finished his words, he could once again hear the faint tick tick tick as his clock once again sat in its designated spot. "Oh, Thank you Jeannie."

Worried over his ashen appearance, Jeannie sat beside him on the bed, "You are welcome Master. Are you sure there is nothing wrong? Are you not feeling well?" As she reached up to feel his face, certain she would feel the warm evidence of a fever, Tony gently pulled her hand away and held it, "No, no, I'm fine, a bit tired maybe but fine." He then quickly rose from the bed and as he did, he avoided making eye contact for fear she would see through his words.

Tony knew her uncanny sense of intuition was already peaked, so as he tightened the belt of his red robe he quickly attempted to change the topic of conversation,"Jeannie what were you doing earlier? I could hear all the noise from in here." Jeannie's worried expression was quickly replaced by her earlier excitement. "I was just getting ready for tonight."

"Jeannie we have all day to get ready, whats the hurry?"

"Oh Master, its just so exciting. I cannot wait!"

Tony laughed...he loved her enthusiasm, it was infectious and he quickly realized that his night time anxiety was already fading. "I'll tell you what, I'll get dressed and then you can tell me everything you have planned." "Oh Master, that is a wonderful idea!"Jeannie sprang from the bed and with a hug, a quick kiss and a blink, Jeannie vanished from the his room.

Tony continued to smile until he saw his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He realized that his recent lack of sleep was taking a physical toll. He had developed faint circles under his eyes and a recent check of his weight revealed that he had lost a few pounds. He knew that Jeannie was very aware of his tired appearance and lack of appetite and he was running out of excuses to explain it away. He hoped that after tonight he wouldn't have to anymore. Tony had already decided that he was going to make tonight's Lunar Eclipse one that he and Jeannie would never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Legend Has It**

"Jeannie... Jeannie?" Tony called as he walked from his bedroom buttoning the top button of his light blue uniform shirt and adjusting his tie. "Jeannie, what's for breakfast?'' He wasn't at all hungry but he knew he had to eat something or he would have to spend the rest of morning trying to explain why. Tony looked at table but nothing was prepared. "Jeannie, where are you?" As he peered into the kitchen, he heard a noise from behind.

Tony followed the sound and paused, he quietly leaned on the patio door and smiled as he watched Jeannie rearranging the patio furniture. He thought of how he could watch her forever. He knew that it wasn't just her beauty that captured him, it was something more. She exuded an ever present natural allure, an amazing mixture of innocence and sensuality, that for Tony, was fast becoming an irresistible combination. Jeannie slowly turned in his direction which lulled him from his stare.

"Good morning Master, are you feeling better?" Relieved to see that some color had returned to his face, Jeannie rushed over to give him a kiss on the cheek which he gladly leaned into.

"I'm fine Jeannie." Tony walked to the telescope and peered through. "I see you really have been busy."

Jeannie leaned next to her master, "Oh you should see all the people already on the beach!"

"I see, I see. Looks like you're not the only one excited about the lunar eclipse."

As Tony continued to scan the beach, Jeannie slowly traced her hand up his back, tapped his shoulder and asked, "Master, what exactly is a lunar eclipse?"

Tony laughed and pulled away from the scope, "Jeannie, you're excited about the eclipse and you don't know what it is?"

Jeannie shrugged, "Well, I read a little in the paper, but I would rather hear it from you."

She knew her Master loved to talk about anything scientific and this was no exception.

Tony stood straight and paused for a moment. He looked as if he were about to give a lecture to eager NASA cadets.

"Well Jeannie, a lunar eclipse occurs whenever the moon passes through some portion of the earth's shadow..."

Jeannie quickly sat down in the nearest patio chair and listened fascinated, not just because of what he was saying, but because she loved watching his face as he talked. His almost constant, vigilant, worried expressions would quickly fade and his eyes would sparkle with such boyish enthusiasm. Now Cross legged with chin in hand, she quietly sighed as she thought how she could watch him forever.

"...Now, this can only happen if the sun, earth and moon are aligned exactly, or very closely so, with the earth in the middle. Hence, there is always a full moon the night of a lunar eclipse."

"That is a wonderful explanation Master but it sounds just like a Haji's Moon!"

"A Haji's moon? Jeannie, what is that?" For a brief moment Tony was afraid of what the answer would be, it wouldn't be the first time that the day's missteps were started by a simple conversation with his genie.

"Well Master, it is almost exactly like you described. I remember hearing about it when I first became a genie. The legend goes..."

Tony started to laugh as he interrupted, "Genie's have legends...now that's funny."

His chuckles were quickly stymied by the lack of amusement expressed on her face and he quickly withdrew his smile, "I'm sorry Jeannie, please continue."

"Thank you Master... The legend goes that during a Haji's moon all Masters...

Tony put up his hand and interrupted again, "I know, I know, all Masters get to send their genies back if they are unhappy with them. Jeannie, we have been through this before and I have no intention...

"Master! This has nothing to do with that. Now please!"

"Ok, Ok! I'm sorry, I'm listening."

"...During a Haji's moon, all Masters can ask Haji for a wish. But just like you explained, the moon has to be in shadow of the earth before Haji can grant the wish."

"Jeannie, if a Master already has a genie, why would he need to ask Haji for a wish?"

"Well Master I do not know. That is just what the legend says. It also says that it takes two to make it come true. I do not know exactly what that means but..."

Tony glanced at his watch and quickly realized that he was late.

"Jeannie I would love to hear more, but I have to get to work."

Tony quickly started to head for the front door grabbing his jacket, hat and briefcase. In an effort to block his rapid exit, Jeannie blinked herself in front of the door.

"Yes Master, but before you leave I want to show you something."

"Jeannie, I really haven't got time to..." In mid sentence, Tony found himself suddenly staring up at blue sky accompanied by the enticing comfort of over sized pillows, the sensation of gentle rocking and Jeannie snuggled in tight. "Jeannie, what are you doing?"

"Do you not like the hammock Master? I thought it would be perfect for tonight."

"Jeannie as nice as this is, I just don't have the time!"

Tony started to rise but Jeannie quickly placed her hand on his shoulder and gently eased him back down.

"Master, you would rather be in a stuffy old meeting than be right here with me?"

Tony sensing his weakening resolve hesitated to look her way. Placing her hand on his cheek, Jeannie gently turned his face toward hers and as she did, Tony felt himself willingly accepting the invitation her eyes were offering.

Tony softly said, "Of course not, you know that. But I have..." before he could utter another word Jeannie kissed him.

With the parting of their lips, Tony was no longer in a hurry to leave. He knew that at that moment there was no place else he wanted to be. Jeannie placed her head on his chest and smiled when she felt the rapid beating of his heart.

As he released the tension in his tightly clenched hand, his uniform jacket, hat and case gently slipped to the ground and Tony found himself whispering, "This is pretty nice, but only for a couple of minutes." With a victorious smile, Jeannie nodded in agreement and sunk deeper into his embrace. As the Cocoa Beach breeze gently rocked the hammock, Tony closed his eyes and within minutes both were fast asleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I'll Think of Something**

As his car idled at the red light, Roger's initial anger at Tony turned into concern and the thoughts raced. Where was he? What could have happened? Tony had been late before, but he had never missed a meeting and certainly not one as important as this. Sitting across from General Orland, the minutes waiting for Tony to arrive seemed like hours and along with his unrealized nervous foot tapping were the recurring words that kept swirling into his mind, "pop in, pop in Tony, pop in." They only stopped when he heard the General yell,"What the hell are you saying Healey?" He wasn't aware he had been saying it out loud.

As Orland's patience quickly disintegrated, it was Roger alone who had to digest the General's colorful verbal assaults. He tried his best to deflect the General's ire by insisting Tony would make it, he must be having car trouble or maybe the traffic was heavy. Finally, after repeated phone calls failed to reach Tony, Roger readily volunteered to retrieve his friend. On the drive to Tony's home, Roger tried to fight off his deepening fear that something was wrong. Surely Jeannie would have gotten Tony to that meeting. Why didn't anyone answer the phone? Something must have happened. Only the obscene rantings by a passing driver brought Roger out of his worried daze, the light had turned green and he hit the gas.

Roger rang the doorbell and repeatedly banged at Tony's front door before heading around back to the patio calling out, "Tony? Where are you? Jeannie?" Within seconds of reaching the closed white picket gate, Roger felt two conflicting emotions, overwhelming relief and the unmistakable sensation of his blood pressure rising. Shaking his head he mumbled, "I don't believe this!" Of all the scenarios that ran through his mind on the race over to find Tony, seeing his two best friends fast asleep in a hammock simply wasn't one of them.

Crouching down next to the hammock and in a small gesture of revenge, Roger jabbed Tony in the shoulder. At the same time, resisting the urge to yell, he lowered his voice to a forced whisper, "Tony, hey Tony, wake up, you missed the meeting. Tony!" Without opening his eyes Tony moaned, "Ow! What meeting?"  
"Tony, the meeting with General Orland, it was this morning!"

Tony's sleepy demeanor quickly vanished, "Oh no!"

"Tony what are you doing anyway?"

"This was Jeannie's idea, I was heading for the door and then here I am, do I really need to say anymore?"

"No, but you better think of what your going to say to General Orland. Boy was he upset. You have no idea what I went through! Tony he needed those Saturn 5 formulas from you today!"

"I know, I know. Roger help me out of this thing. Try not to wake Jeannie, she was up before I was this morning."

Roger helped Tony gently ease out of the hammock leaving Jeannie peacefully asleep. They quietly moved into the kitchen. Handing Roger a glass of orange juice Tony said, "Roger I'm really sorry about that meeting. Jeannie is really excited about tonight's lunar eclipse and I guess she got carried away. You know how she gets."

Roger shook his head, "Well, Orland was excited about those formulas and you know how he gets!"

Tony uncomfortably chuckled, "Yeah I bet, I'm not looking forward to facing the wrath of Orland."

"Well believe me Tony when I say I got enough of it for both of us."

"I know you did Rog and I won't forget it."

Relief that his friends were safe and sound had won out and Roger's anger was fast fading. As Tony finished his juice, Roger grabbed the paper from the counter top and glanced over the front page, "Hey Tony, it looks like everyone is going crazy over this eclipse."

Roger handed the paper over and with a cursory glance at the headline Tony replied, "I know. The beach is practically full of people and its not even noon. What about you Rog? Who are you watching with? You must have a date."

"I do have a date but its with my amazingly beautiful bass. I am playing at Bernard's Surf bar tonight. One of the guys said he couldn't make it so I offered to sit in. Now I know why he probably canceled and I bet the only one there to listen will be the bartender."

Tony laughed, "Come on Roger, we better go."

"Tony, what are you going to tell General Orland?"  
"I have no idea, but I'll think of something."

Tony tossed the newspaper on the kitchen table, both had failed to see the headline buried on the bottom of the front page, _Store Owners near NASA on Edge after Recent Rash of Robberies._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Enjoy the Day**

As they walked out of the kitchen Tony paused, "Hold on Rog." Roger leaned on the back of the sofa as Tony walked to the closet near the bedroom and pulled down a soft blue blanket from the top shelf, proceeded to the patio and gently covered Jeannie. He slipped on his uniform jacket, quietly grabbed his briefcase and hat from the ground and softly kissed Jeannie goodbye on her cheek, and even though he was not trying to ease drop, Roger distinctly heard Tony whisper something in her ear.

Roger felt awkward witnessing the sweet exchange between the two. He also felt an old familiar wave of envy but it was no longer an envy born of greed. On more than one occasion in the past, Roger's uncontrollable urge to have it all had almost got him kicked out of the space program. Finally, over time, Roger had called a truce with fate and reluctantly agreed that the right guy got the genie. The smoldering envy that Roger could never fully extinguished would now only rekindle when he would see the more frequent intimate moments between his friends.

He had been a privileged witness to their unique relationship and for Roger, what Tony and Jeannie shared was as mystical and illusive as the smoke from her bottle. Roger now knew what he was desperately searching for date after date, girl after girl, he wanted to find what Tony had simply uncorked from a bottle.

As he continued to watch, Jeannie stirred but did not waken and after Tony's whisper he thought he saw the faintest hint of a smile on her face. Roger felt his own face flush of heat when he thought that not even Smokey the Bear could put out the flames that those two must start when no one was around. As Tony headed in his direction, Roger quietly mumbled to himself, "Here comes the luckiest man on earth."

"Did you say something Rog?

"No, it was nothing."

Roger wasn't sure if it was from watching Tony say goodbye to Jeannie, or from learning about Jeannie's excitement over the eclipse, or if it was that Tony looked so desperately tired, but he was hit with an overwhelming impulse and he instinctively acted on it. Roger reached out, put his hand on Tony's arm and stopped him.

"Hey Tone, why don't you give me the formulas and I'll take them into General Orland. Stay home with Jeannie and enjoy the day."

Tony was puzzled by Roger's quick turnaround, "Roger, just a few minutes ago you looked like you wanted to kill me!"

"Look, all General Orland wants is those formulas. I don't think it matters anymore who brings them in. I'll tell the General you were sick, you look it anyway."

"Thanks Roger!"

"Well you look exhausted. You said you were losing sleep over those formulas didn't you?"

Tony glanced away from Roger, he didn't tell him the real reason for his obviously apparent lack of sleep, "Yes, but..."

Roger wouldn't let Tony finish, "So, I'll tell Orland that even sick, you managed to get those formulas completed. Didn't you complain to Dr. Bellows about an inner ear problem after your flight the other day? I'm telling you Tony, he'll be thrilled just to get them. Its Friday, by Monday he'll have forgotten the whole thing. Everyone says that deep down the old man is a softy."

"Its tempting Roger but I bet you didn't think so this morning."

Tony wanted desperately to say yes, but as usual his heightened sense of impending trouble was raised, "I don't know, I don't need Dr. Bellows popping in to check on me and you know he will."

Roger could see that Tony needed just a bit more prodding, "Dr. Bellows? I can handle him. I saw him this morning and he looked really distracted. He wasn't even concerned that you didn't show up for the meeting. If he asks, I'll just tell him that you took something to help you sleep and when I left, you were sleeping like a baby."

"Jeannie did ask me if I could take the day off. Are you sure you can handle Orland and Dr. Bellows?"

"Are you kidding? Tony of course I can. Nothing to it."

In the few steps it took to walk Roger to the front door, Tony had convinced himself that Roger's plan sounded very plausible, "Thanks Rog, I really owe you."

Roger opened the door and quickly turned and said, "Ok I'll take a villa overlooking..." seeing Tony's expression, "just kidding, I'm Just kidding. Tell Jeannie hello and goodbye for me."

Tony leaned on the door and laughed, "I will...and Roger, Thanks again."

Before he drove off, Roger paused to look at Tony still standing at the door. He could not explain why he felt compelled to ask but he called out, "Tony I'll see you later right?"

The oddity of Roger's comment caught Tony a bit off guard, but it was quickly dismissed, Tony shouted back, "I'm counting on it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Surprise!**

Tony watched Roger drive away until his car had turned the corner, but before going inside, he took a moment to take in the beauty of the day and noticed that the breeze that greeted him was uncharacteristically cool. He shut his eyes to enjoy the feeling of the wind on his face and thought how amazing it was that everything was going the right way for making it into a perfect day to spend with Jeannie. Once inside, he leaned on the closed door behind him and glanced across the room onto the patio. He could see that Jeannie was still asleep in the hammock and he reluctantly suppressed the urge to crawl back in with her. Instead he chose to take the time while she slept to think of ways to fill the extra hours they now had together. He planned on devoting them all to her and he once again silently thanked Roger.

While entering the bedroom to change out of his uniform, Tony felt something he had not felt for days, he was hungry and in response the first thought that came to mind was to take Jeannie out for lunch. He quickly changed into gray slacks and while tucking in his blue polo shirt he thought of the surprise in her eyes that would greet him when he gently woke her up to tell her that he was hers for the day, but before he could, there was one thing he needed to do. Tony opened his wallet to retrieve the phone number and dialed. He only had to wait a couple of rings before a man answered on the other end. "Hello, Ormandy's Fine Jewelry, can I help you?" In a hushed voice Tony replied, "Hello, this is Anthony Nelson. I'd like to know if my order is ready? Yes, I'll hold." As Tony waited he nervously kept watch on the bedroom door but the man on the other end quickly returned. Tony listened and said, "It is! Great! What time do you close today? 6 pm, Ok, I'll be in to pick it up. Thank you." He smiled with great anticipation as he hung up the phone, put his wallet back in his pocket and quietly shut the bedroom door behind him.

As Tony walked toward the patio he was disappointed to see that Jeannie was no longer asleep in the hammock. He thought his chance at surprise was over until he peaked into the kitchen and saw her standing near the counter. Without making a sound, he walked up behind her and slowly started to slide his hands up her arms. In amazingly quick succession he was greeted with a scream, a crash, and a disappearing genie.

"Jeannie wait, its me!."

Jeannie popped back in, short of breath and with her hands over her rapidly beating heart. "Master!"

Tony quickly moved to her side. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, are you alright?" Still trying to catch her breath, Jeannie replied, "I think so. What are you doing home?"

He guided her to the kitchen table, "Jeannie sit down, I'll get this mess." The crash heard was a plate and sandwich that Jeannie had made for herself but before Tony could retrieve the broom, it was gone.

"Well Jeannie, while you and I were in that hammock Roger showed up, so I gave him the files to take to General Orland."

"Oh No! Master your meeting! I am sorry, I did not intend for you to really miss your meeting. I just thought that you have been so tired lately and..."

As she continued to apologize, Tony moved closer, took her hand and pulled her up from the kitchen chair and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. "Jeannie, its alright, I'm not mad. In fact, we now have the whole day to spend together."

Tony got was he was hoping for, her eyes grew bigger and she burst with surprise. "Oh Master that is wonderful news." She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed, then buried him in what he thought was a hundred kisses and he enjoyed every one.

Tony laughed as he tried to calm her response, "Ok, Ok, I thought we might start with some lunch, since I obviously ruined yours. How would you like to go to that new outdoor cafe?"

Jeannie still glowing replied, "Or we can go to Maxine's in Paris? You loved the Cheese Soufflé there."

He loved how she could take a ordinary lunch date and turn it into a globe trotting culinary experience, and any other day he might be tempted, but today, he wanted no distractions, no fancy menus, and no famous backdrops, only the simple intimacy that a local cafe could offer. "Jeannie, let's just keep it close to home today."

"Oh Master, I do not care where we go as long as I am with you." She then rested her head on his chest and he held her tighter.

Neither wanted to move but finally Tony whispered, "Are you ready?"

Jeannie quietly replied, "Yes" but she did not break the embrace.

Enjoying each other for another minute Jeannie said, "Master? Are you ready?"

Jeannie didn't open her eyes as she felt his hands gently move to caress and hold her face, nor did she open them when she felt his firm but tender lips on hers.

They both had answered each other's question, but neither headed for the door.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**So Sweet**

With every smile her Master cast her way, with every touch and gentle caress, and with every warm embrace, he proved he could be an accomplished poet and writer and yet Jeannie yearned for the day when he could put into words what he so masterfully translated to her with the simple touch of his lips. It had not happened over night and certainly not in a blink of an eye, Jeannie now knew that she had never needed magical spells or ancient incantations to win his affections, all she ever needed was time.

With the ending of the gentle yet passionate kiss their eyes met and Tony hesitantly said, "Well, I guess we should be going," Jeannie nodded in reluctant agreement. They sensed in each other a hunger, but what they both wanted wouldn't be on any restaurant menu and Tony momentarily shut his eyes and forcibly reminded himself of the plans he had made that would make this precious moment pale in comparison. Still basking in the sensations of their kiss, Jeannie was jolted back to reality as Tony grabbed her hand and led her quickly from the kitchen.

As they neared the front door Tony paused, Jeannie noted the concern on his face, "Master what is it?" Tony sighed in slight frustration as he remembered that the day's freedom came with a price, "Jeannie, it's the car." Jeannie instinctively folded her arms, "Master that is simple, tell me what is wrong with the car and I will fix it." Tony gently eased her arms down and said, "Jeannie, there's nothing wrong with the car, it's a little complicated. You see, I can't take the car because I'm sick. Well, I'm..." He saw her move, but he wasn't fast enough and Tony thought how he would never get used to the slight dizziness that always accompanied Jeannie's blink. He had endured hours of NASA lab tests, spinning round and round, yet Jeannie's unexpected quantum leaps always seemed to leave his mind a 10th of a second behind the rest of him. The sensation of coolness covering his eyes and forehead quickly caught him up to speed but the thermometer instantly muffled his continued explanation. When he tried to rise from the couch, Jeannie placed her hands to his shoulders and then gently eased his head back onto her lap, "Master, I have noticed how tired you have been. I knew that there was something wrong. We do not need to go anywhere, you will stay right here and I will fix you some soup and..."

Holding the thermometer tightly with his lips Tony mumbled, "Jeannie."

_...then you will go straight to bed and..."_

Tony tried again, "Jeannie?"

._...we do not have to watch the eclipse tonight. It would be best if you simply rest and..."_

Pulling the thermometer from his mouth and waiting to catch Jeannie in a pause, Tony managed to say, "Jeannie, I'm not sick!" There was a moment of silence as she removed the cool towel from his head and replied, "Oh." Enjoying the comfort of her lap, Tony didn't rise as he continued his explanation and Jeannie ensured his placement when her soft fingers began to caress his chin and cheek.

"When Roger took the formulas into General Orland, he planned on telling him that the reason I missed the meeting was because I was sick and overslept. If Dr. Bellows should find out, pass the house and see the car gone..."

Jeannie quickly replied, "Oh, is that all." Tony watched Jeannie quickly fold her arms and blink and a look of curiosity crossed his face when no car, no boat, no vehicle of any kind occupied space in his living room.

With a mixture of relief, reluctance and fear Tony asked, "Jeannie what did you do?"

As he waited for his answer he was greeted with a mischievous smile, "Master, go look outside." Tony anxiously sprung from the couch and headed to the door with Jeannie quickly behind. Before opening the door he realized that Jeannie had not yet changed her outfit, "Jeannie, your clothes!" To catch it before it happened, it had become almost second nature for Tony. A subconscious automatic daily ritual designed to circumvent as many mini magical mistakes as possible, it was the bigger ones he had yet to master.

As Jeannie made final adjustments to her light blue dress, Tony quickly opened the door and looked out. He didn't see anything but an elderly couple out for a morning walk. With a nervous indifference Tony called out, "Hi, how are you?" The man simply waved and the couple continued onward, hand in hand.

Jeannie grabbed Tony's hand and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Oh Master, that is so sweet. They are still so in love."

Tony sensing only potential disaster paid no attention to her comment and replied, "Jeannie please, what did you do?"

Jeannie was disappointed in her Master's obvious disregard of the older couple, pointed to the area in front of Tony's car and sighed, "Over there Master."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**How Did You Know?**_

Tony found himself drawn to it like a magnet, and for the moment he could see nothing else. The pull was strong as he slightly tripped off the front doorstep to get to it. He noticed the way the late morning sunlight danced on its curves reflecting back amazing beauty and he simply couldn't resist. As he slowly circled it, he placed his hand out and his fingers were greeted with the sudden coolness of chrome. "Jeannie, its beautiful!" His next words were spoken in a low hypnotic tone, "A 1950 Triumph Thunderbird 6T, I haven't seen one like this in years."

Jeannie smiled a smile of satisfaction as she watched her Master's approving gaze never leave the object. It wasn't often that her surprises were so warmly accepted and she loved that this one pleased him so much. She moved closer and slipped her arms around his waist, "Oh Master, yes you have, that is the same one from that movie we were... _trying... _to watch the other night." She teasingly poked him in the side as a gentle reminder of the way they chose to wait for the commercials to end and the movie to continue. He sent a mischievous satisfied grin her way but his eyes stayed fixated on the classic motorcycle now parked in his driveway. "But Jeannie, you could have blinked up a car, a bicycle, anything. How did you know?"

"Oh Master that was easy, every time that motorcycle was in the movie I noticed the way you looked at it, I was even starting to get a little jealous." They laughed and moving to his side Jeannie folded her arms and teasingly said, "But if you do not like it..."

Tony quickly placed his hands on her arms, "No, no, not yet." He cautiously walked around it one more time almost afraid to get too close. He placed his hand on the grip and as he did Jeannie held out the key, "Master, I think you may need this?" Tony reached over the bike for the key and Jeannie playfully pulled it back. He reached again, "Jeannie, please." With hand and key hid behind her back she leaned forward, "Master, if you give me a kiss, I will give you the key." Tony leaned in for the kiss reached behind her and snatched the key from her hand. "Master, you tricked me!" Tony coyly replied, "Well Jeannie, you should never come between a man and his motorcycle."

Tucking the key away in his pocket, Tony slowly threw his leg over the bike. He sunk into the seat and with feet firmly on the ground he placed both hands on the grips. He waited before starting it, savoring the feel of the bike beneath him, "Jeannie, I remember when that movie "The Wild One" came out, my friends and I all wanted to be like Brando riding around on a bike like this. It took a long time to get it out of our systems."

"Well Master, it looks like you have never gotten it out of your system."

With both hands on the grips, Tony replied, "Jeannie, I think you may be right."

At that same moment, Roger walked a NASA hallway with his eyes and mind buried in the paperwork that Tony had given him. Tony had completed the formula assignment for General Orland and as Roger studied Tony's calculations he also marveled at Tony's precision and dedication to such assignments, he was grateful for it in fact, for these assignments were usually given to a team of two.

As Roger continued his study of the formulas, a voice from behind him broke his concentration, "Major Healey." Roger lifted his eyes from the page, he recognized the voice, he looked for a quick corner to turn or an open door to slip into but there were none. He turned around to see Dr. Alfred E. Bellows headed in his direction. Roger closed the folder in his hands and greeted the man quickly approaching, "Good morning Dr. Bellows." "Hello Major, are those the formulas that General Orland wanted?"

Here we go Roger thought, here come the questions, Where was Tony?, Why wasn't he at that meeting? Where is he now? but before Roger could reply Dr. Bellows continued, "Well Major, the General has left for the day. His wife picked him up for lunch a few minutes ago and he said he wouldn't be back until Monday. He said he would deal with you and Major Nelson then."

Roger's shock was palpable, "But I have the formulas right here. He said he needed them today!"

"Major, keep them until Monday, and I would tell Major Nelson to make sure he is here first thing."

Dr. Bellows started to walk away and Roger couldn't help but think how strange it was, no prodding, no questions, no inquisitions on Tony's whereabouts. Dr. Bellows had almost turned the corridor corner when Roger blurted out, "If he's feeling better he'll be here." Roger quickly put his hand to his mouth. Dr. Bellows quickly turned and with interest and concern said, "Is Major Nelson ill? Is it his ear? He complained the other day of ear pain after his night flight."

Roger reminded himself that he had promised Tony he could handle Dr. Bellows, he had to and fast. Roger nervously started tapping his folder and Dr. Bellows instantly recognized his heightened state, "Yes, I think it was his ear, and his throat, and he said he had a headache, when I left his house he was going back to bed." Once again Roger waited for the litany of questions, but they didn't come. Dr. Bellows simply replied, "When you see Major Nelson, tell him that I hope he feels better. Have a good weekend Major."

As Dr. Bellows walked away he reflected on Major Healey's words and demeanor. He knew that behind the folder tapping hid another page to add to Major Nelson's file, but this time it would have to wait, other more impending issues had to be tended.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Unwelcomed Visitor**

He yawned and stretched as he continued to go unnoticed near the corner of Tony's garage. He had been there since early morning watching, it was what he was there to do, but it was not what he did best. His favorite spot was under a Chinese hibiscus in the garden, the newly opened orange tinged flowers camouflaged him well and also blocked the sunlight making the soil cool. It was from this vantage point that he had witnessed all the morning's events, from the instant appearance of a telescope and hammock, to Roger's rude awakening. The sudden presence of an object no longer made him flinch, he had grown use to it and in fact had grown fond of the Nelson house and it's occupants. The home held much interest, many mysteries and the occasional mouse in the outside garage was always an added bonus.

Opened patio doors gave him free and fair entry, and from the outset he felt a comfortable familiarity with the owner which was not felt in return. His presence in the home was met with firm and swift removal, which usually came in one of two forms. He didn't mind the gentle toss out of the front door, but it was the instant change in scenery that left the short haired orange tabby dazed and confused for minutes afterwards. He quickly learned that if he kept his distance, stayed on the outskirts of the house, his presence would be tolerated and he could complete his task as well as hunt and torment anything that had the unfortunate fate of being smaller than him. At times he would leave the lifeless bodies of his tiny victims on the Nelson front door step. It was his way of paying homage to the owner, who after one particularly odd afternoon, had earned his respect for being the only one to have ever engaged and escaped a playful game of cat and mouse.

It was the sudden noise from inside the kitchen that caused him to emerge from the garden. He easily jumped onto the windowsill in time to see Tony grab the broom. Fearing it was yet another method of eviction, he quickly jumped to the ground and scurried near the front of the house. The bright almost noonday sun was momentarily blocked by clouds and an inviting breeze brought the cat to sit under the tall elm tree that shaded Tony's car. After a few minutes of grooming, he let out a meow of annoyance as the instantly appearing wheeled chrome object reflected a sharp beam of sunlight directly into his eyes. He closed them, waiting for the burning sensation to subside and as the irritation faded, he instinctively began to scan the wind for the scent of any prey that might be in his vicinity. It was then he knew they were near.

With fur raised, he positioned himself near the end of the driveway, unseen, just under the rear of car. He crouched lower and hissed as the unmistakable scent grew stronger and their footsteps neared, but the figures that finally came into view caused in him great confusion. For the two that were about to pass in front of the Nelson home looked nothing like what was burned into his memory.

At precisely the same moment, the front door hastily opened and out stepped his ward. He hissed louder in response, sending a warning to the passing duo. The elderly woman took notice of the angry orange creature near her feet and gently hastened her step. He heard Tony call out to the couple and with low moans and downward ears, he slowly started to emerge from under the car, prepared to halt any hint of movement toward the door. But the elderly couple quietly walked onward, the old man responding to Tony with a simple wave from an outstretched hand. The cat waited till the hand in hand couple rounded the corner and could no longer be detected. He then ran up the driveway, past the shiny chrome object and its seated occupant and began to purr triumphantly as he curled up under the Chinese hibiscus, content with a job well done and the feel of the still cool soil underneath him.

As the elderly couple reached the end of the block, the woman paused and looked back. She then asked her companion, "When he stepped outside with that young woman, did you feel it, my dear?" His very dark sunglasses kept hidden from her the glint of excitement in his eyes, but she cleary heard it in his voice when he simply replied, "I most certainly did."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Motor Recall**

"Jeannie I thought we agreed not to feed that cat?" They both watched as the orange blur ran past, "He won't ever leave if you don't stop."

Just barely seeing the last wisp of his tail disappear into the garden, Jeannie said, "Master I have _not_ been feeding him!"

With puzzlement Tony replied, "He must belong to someone nearby. He looks too satisfied to be a stray. Just last week I woke up to find him sleeping at the foot of the bed." With a teasing grin, Tony added, "Hey, maybe he's hanging around waiting for an opportunity to finish me off."

"Master!" Jeannie's stern but worried glance told Tony that she did not appreciate revisiting a memory she'd rather forget.

She blamed herself, even though she had only tried to help. Producing smaller rocket parts Tony insisted, could save NASA millions. If it were not for good timing, she shuttered to think of what might have happened. Returning from a trip to the grocery, she entered the front door to find her Master seconds from becoming the catch of the day for their unwanted house guest. She was horrified to realize that the part Tony was working on was not the only thing she had shrunk.

"The way that creature catches mice, I didn't realize how lucky I was!" Tony continued.

"Master please. Let us not talk about that anymore."

Seeing the color drain so quickly from her face, Tony could see that Jeannie still harbored some of the fear of that day. Watching her eyes glance off and downward, he remembered how later that evening he had searched for her only to find her hid away within her bottle.

The sight of her curled up, covered with tissues scattered was unbearable and he begged her to blink him in. As he sunk into the encircling satin and velvet cushions, he immediately pulled her into his arms and with persistent yet gentle prodding, she finally revealed that she thought she had failed him. With tears in her eyes, she told of how she shopped for the best prices and studied every aisle and how she argued with the produce manager again about the quality of their oranges versus the quality of the oranges in Baghdad 2000 years ago. Then she let out a big cry and blinked more tissues as she admitted that the whole time she was shopping she did not sense his fear or the danger he was in while being hunted. Her tears continued and Tony held her tighter as she cried how she allowed the excitement of the grocery store to cloud her mind. Buried in his arms with head turned and tissues clenched in hand, she did not see nor did she hear Tony's slight but stifled chuckle as he thought that only Jeannie, could get excited over a trip to a grocery store. Dismissing her admission as sweet and innocently enduring he added, "It could happen to any genie."

As a few silent moments passed and still melted into the warmth of her Master's arms, Jeannie was reminded of what she came so very close to losing earlier that day. The woman she once was so very long ago, did not want to release from the safety and comfort of Tony's embrace, but the Djinni she was now slowly raised her head and as as she dried her tears one last time, she looked up, glared into Tony's eyes, and with a fierceness tempered with sincerity she vowed. "Master, I will never fail you again."

…...

Reaching over the handlebars of the motorbike, Tony gently lifted her chin breaking her downward stare, "Jeannie, I'm sorry. I won't mention it again, Now lets go. What do you say? I'm ready to start this thing!"

Trying her best to bury her emotions, she forced a smile and said, "I am ready Master when you are?"

Tony returned the smile and while pulling the key from his pocket it fell to the cement. He quickly bent to retrieve it and as he did a piercing pain shot through his right ear. With key in hand, he grabbed at the ear and upon rising, the same pain doubled in intensity. Tony felt a dizzying wave engulf him as Jeannie hurried to steady him. With both hands she held his pale face now broke with sweat. "Master! What is wrong?"

He held onto her arm to steady himself and waited for his balance to return before speaking. The pain left as quickly as it came and choosing his words carefully he said, "I'm fine, just a little dizzy." He didn't want to tell her about his ear, afraid she may attempt to fix the problem and in return he would be left with a new one.

"Master are you sure? Your face feels warm. I believe you may have a temperature."

Gently removing her hands from his face he replied,

"Really, Jeannie I'm fine. If you're ready, hop on back and lets go"

Moving closer to the back of the bike and with a concerned glance still focused on her Master, she remembered one last thing.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Tony glanced up in time to see that familiar blink and in an instant the scent of leather greeted him as he looked down to see a black jacket lying across the handlebars. "Hey now, what's this?"

Tony quickly slipped it on knowing full well it would be a perfect fit.

"Jeannie it's fantastic! What every biker needs. Now let me start this thing up and we can grab that lunch."

Tony quickly forgot about his ear as he prepared the bike. With his excitement returning, he placed the key in the starter, put the bike in neutral and stood to hit the kick start and with one try, it immediately sparked the engine. Tony revved the bike twice and upon the second, out the corner of his right eye, an orange blur flew past down the driveway and into the street.

They could barely hear the sounds of the horn and the screeching tires over the roar of the bike, but heard it they did. Tony and Jeannie turned in time to see the cat run directly under the car of Dr. Alfred E. Bellows.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A Welcomed Distraction**

Dr. Alfred Bellows gently tossed his medical bag into the back seat and sighed as he closed the door of the car. He started the engine, turned an air vent toward him and closed his eyes as the cool conditioned air gently poured into his face. It had been a hectic start to a Friday, an angry General in search of a missing Major and phone calls from his wife Amanda that seemed to never end. Now with a noon dismissal for the day, he found himself surprisingly grateful, he never thought that checking in on Major Nelson would be such a welcomed distraction. It was a simply question, "Is Major Nelson ill?" He replayed the hallway encounter with Major Healey in his mind. Healey's instant antsy hand gestures were the only reply he really needed. He knew right away there was certainly more to Major Nelson missing that meeting than a head-cold. Major Healey was many things he thought, a skilled pilot, dedicated officer and an admired astronaut, but if he was ever held captive by nefarious elements a simple raised eyebrow maybe the only weapon needed to extract any government secrets from the mind of Roger Healey. "Major Nelson" he mumbled, "one of these days." He had made it his personal mantra, but that day would have to wait, at least for now.

Turning the corner onto Palm Dr., he recalled Major Nelson's report of ear pain after a recent flight and was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. It was his duty after all to not only look after the psychological condition of the astronauts under his care, but to also record and report any medical abnormalities that may arise. Now nearing Nelson's house, he reached behind and stretched to grab his medical bag. Unable to feel it, he looked to see that it had fallen onto the floor directly behind the passenger seat. He reached further down, grabbed it and turned back to see a cat race across the front of his car. Slamming his foot to the brake he waited for the sound of the awful thud.

With eyes hid behind her hands, Jeannie shouted over the roar of the motorcycle, "Oh no, Master that poor cat!" She had watched the animal run with amazing speed into the street and had quickly covered her eyes from witnessing what was surely the end of their furry visitor. Tony immediately silenced the motor of his earlier surprise and quickly countered, "Oh no poor me! I just knew Roger would mess things up." Jeannie buried her still covered face in Tony's shoulder, and mumbled into his jacket, "Master, that poor cat ran right under the car." "Jeannie, the cat made it. I saw it run into those bushes across the street. Right over there, near that man on the …..." Tony paused as the man he could swear he saw just seconds ago was no longer there. "What man Master?" They both stared at the vacant bench in the park. "I don't know Jeannie, he's gone now and so is the cat, but _that_ car belongs to Dr. Bellows and here he comes. Hurry, get rid of this bike and blink us back in the house." "But Master, our lunch?" "Jeannie, don't argue, please just get rid of all this and hurry." Jeannie folded her arms paused and added, "Master, are you sure the cat was not injured?" With a heavy sigh and a hurried glance down the driveway he shouted, "Now!"

With his heart racing, Dr. Bellows quickly exited his vehicle and looked for any sign of the injured animal, seeing nothing, he got back in, composed himself and parked directly in front of Major Nelson's home.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**The Visit**

"Jeannie, hurry, blink me into my pajamas." Tony hurried to the window of the living room and slightly peaked to see Dr. Bellow's heading up the walkway to his front door. He knew this moment was coming, even though Roger had insisted he had it all in hand, here was Dr. Bellows once again firmly on his door step. "But Master our lunch date!" The firm knocks came and Tony with his back to the door whispered urgently, "Jeannie, please, don't argue. Just do what I ask and then smoke out. I'll get rid of Dr. Bellows as fast I can. Believe me!" Jeannie huffed a firm sigh but did what was asked. Tony then quickly messed up his hair and dawned his best tired eyed pose, took a deep breath, turned and slowly turned the knob.

As the front door opened Dr. Bellows was shocked to see a very pale face staring back at him. "Major, I hope you don't mind that I stopped by, but Major Healey informed me that you weren't feeling well." Tony quickly glanced behind ensuring that all was clear and then feigned a slight cough. "Oh, I'm fine, it's probably nothing, just a little tickle in the throat." With alarm, Doctor Bellows responded, "Well, Apparently it was enough for you to miss the General's meeting this morning, so I'll be the judge of that. Now Major, go sit down I have just the thing for that throat." Dr. Bellows gently pushed Tony away from the door allowing him entrance but as he did he turned for one last check of his car and to search for the orange creature he was sure he had hit.

Jeannie slowly peaked out from her perch on top the book shelf near the fireplace. It was one of her favorite hiding spots, nestled next to a copy of Moby Dick and The Arabian Nights, the later being a gift for her Master, one she wished she could take back. From this vantage point she watched as Dr. Bellows escorted her Master to the sofa and proceed into their kitchen. She sat, leaned on the book and stared at her master as he glanced anxiously from where he knew she would be and to the kitchen awaiting Dr. Bellows return. Poor Master she thought, he never seemed to know how to relax.

Tony leaned back on the couch. He closed his eyes and thought how much easier this day would have been if he would have just gone to work. No patio talk, no hammock, no Jeannie resting in his arms. Well, maybe that one, he smiled. "No," he mumbled to himself, "Not now." Burying his head in his hands, none of those thoughts. His only thought now should be to get rid of Dr. Bellows and the sooner the better. "Major, did you say something?" Dr. Bellows asked as he exited the kitchen with a glass of water. He hurried his pace when he saw Tony with his head in his hands. "Major, what is it? It's the ear again isn't it?"

Tony peaked out from his hands, "Doctor, really I'm fine. I just need some rest and maybe a couple of aspirins."

"Well, come Monday I want you in my office so we can do a proper evaluation. In the meantime I made you a good old fashioned fix for your throat. Water, a bit of salt and honey." Handing Tony the glass, Dr. Bellows ordered, "Drink that down." Tony rose from the sofa to gently refuse what he knew for sure was a nasty concoction, and was immediately hit with another stabbing pain from within his ear. He dropped the glass and tumbled forward only to have Dr. Bellows halt his certain fall to the ground. "All right Major, that's it. I'm taking you to the base hospital." Tony steadied his stance and begged, "Doctor really I'm fine." The room still spinning as he spoke, "I'll ask Roger to drive me 1st thing Monday morning, I'll call you over the weekend if I feel worse. Please go home to Mrs. Bellows and enjoy the eclipse and the weekend. I'll go back to bed right after you leave I promise."

Dr. Bellows knew the best place for Major Nelson was under medical supervision. His instincts were howling to bring him in, but also hollowing at him was the many phone calls that Amanda had barraged him with throughout the morning. Her calls begging, no, demanding that he come home early to help with her family difficulty. Her family, he thought, not his. That nephew of hers was going to drive him crazy if Major Nelson didn't do it first.

"Alright Major, but this is against my better judgment. If you feel any worse, or experience any more episodes of dizziness, call me immediately. Do you understand?" Tony nodded started to escort Dr. Bellows toward the door. Each step cautiously placed to insure his balance. "I will Doctor, and thank you for stopping by." Hastily changing the subject Tony asked, "Are you and Mrs. Bellows going to watch the eclipse?" Dr. Bellows stopped and sighed, slightly relieved to find a reason to vent. "Well Major, we did have plans, but it seems that Mrs. Bellows nephew has decided differently."

Sensing the perfect opportunity to shift the focus, Tony seized the moment, "What do you mean?" "Well Major, do you remember Mrs. Bellow's nephew, Richard?" Dr. Bellows continued coyly, "He's the one you helped when you wrote that book, or is it the book you say you never wrote? "How to be a Fantastic Mother?" Tony's heart raced just at the mention of the title and he quickly averted, "Yes, good kid, good air plane model fixer that one." Dr. Bellows continued, "Well, it seems that he has decided that at the ripe old age of 14 he is old enough to live on his own and has seemingly run away. Your good lessons that day didn't last long and Amanda is beside herself thinking that its somehow my fault. Too much analyzing she said. Well between you and me Major, it was clearly not enough." As Tony opened the door anxiously awaiting Dr. Bellows departure he couldn't help but feel a bit concerned, he remember Richard as a proper pain but there was something about the kid that made you think he'd turn out fine. Tony really hoped so. "I'm sorry to hear that Doctor, but I'm sure he'll be back home soon. Probably just going through a rough patch. You know how teenagers can be." Dr. Bellows began the walk to his car, "I hope your right Major, I sincerely do. In the meantime, please get some rest, that's an order. I will see you Monday." Tony started to relax, "Yes sir, straight to bed and I'll see you 1st thing Monday morning." Bellows replied, "See that you do Major, see that you do."


End file.
